


Sick Day

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Mexico, Kate gets sick and Seth has to get creative to get her the medicine that she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from tumblr: on their 'mexican honeymoon', kate gets seriously injured/sick, so seth has to take her to the hospital and he is very worried

Kate is sniffling. That’s the first thing that he notices when he wakes up. She is sitting in the bed across from him, coughing hard, and sniffling. “Hey, what’s the matter Princess?” he asks as he gets up from bed. 

The girl covers herself with her blanket and groans, her voice raspy as she replies, “Nothing.” 

“Nothing?” he pulls the covers off of Kate’s head even as she tries to yank them back over. 

Her face is red and there is snot dribbling down her nose. “It’s just allergies,” she croaks. 

Seth scratches his head. He’s taken care of sick people before. Mostly Richie, who could be a stubborn bastard when he had a cold. And Vanessa the one time that she got the flu and he spent three days worried that she might be pregnant. 

He goes to press his hand to her forehead and Kate swats it away. “Seth, I’m not sick,” she rasps. 

“You feel warm.” 

“Yeah well, we’re in Mexico. The climate will do that to you.” 

“Hey, don’t get snarky Kate. I’m just trying to be concerned here.” 

“Well, stop. What are we going to do? Go to the hospital? Technically, I’m still the eighteen-year-old girl that you kidnapped whose family went missing. And you are a wanted conman. They’re just some sniffles.” 

He scowls but keeps quiet. She’s not wrong about any of it. Going to a hospital for them would only cause problems. And the last thing that he wants is more trouble. They’ve had enough of that. 

Kate falls back to sleep as he sits watching her. She coughs every once in a while. He grinds his teeth then writes a note on the hotel stationary telling her that he’s going out. He sticks his gun in the back of his jeans like he always does then takes their clunker of a car to find a pharmacy. 

When he gets back, he has every kind of over the counter drugs that he could find. That is steal, not that he’s about to tell her that. 

“Kate!” he calls. 

She stirs in her sleep, sneezing five times in a row so hard that her body shakes. “Ungh.” 

He chuckles a bit. “Alright. Pick your poison.” 

“I. cough. don’t. cough. Care.” She sniffles again and Seth grabs a thing of tissues from the bag. He sits down on the edge of it and hands them to her. Kate lets out a sneeze that sounds like an elephant. “Is this what death feels like?” 

“Hey, don’t joke about that. You’re going to take some of the strongest shit I’ve got and then you’ll be okay. Got it?” 

She mutters something that sounds like fuck you but he takes out a bottle that looks like an off brand Nyquil in response. He pours it for her and she drinks it reluctantly. Kate coughs again before rolling over and falling asleep once more. 

It’s been three days and Kate hasn’t shown any signs of getting better. She’s taken every kind of over the counter drug that he can give her but the fever keeps on going back up. 

He picks her up carefully and carries her out to their clunker of a car. 

He puts her in the back seat so that she can sleep. 

She stirs again as he turns the car on Seth winces, slowly driving away from the hotel. Without knowing where he is going, he keeps on driving until he finds a small, white building that says oficinia del doctor. 

There’s a light on despite the late hour. 

He gets out and carries the girl out of the car to the front of the doctor’s office. He knocks on it as Kate sneezes in her sleep. He holds her tighter to his chest and takes his gun out from the back of his pants where he normally keeps it. 

“Estamos cerrados,” a man’s voice says.

“Open the damn door or I’ll blow your brains out.” 

The door opens. “There’s no need to be hostile, sir.” The doctor has dark hair that’s swooped back and thick eyebrows. “What seems to be the matter?” 

“If you knew my circumstances you wouldn’t be saying that,” he says, still pointing the gun at him. “I can’t pay you. And there can’t be any record of us being here. So you are going to look at my friend here. And you are going to give us the strongest stuff that you’ve got for us to take care of her. Or I'll make sure your patient hours are over for good.” 

The doctor nods. “Bring the girl inside.” 

Seth makes his way inside the office. The lights are off except for the ones in the hall. The doctor takes them to the first room on the left. 

“Sit her there,” there doctor orders. 

Seth places her on the examine table but doesn’t leave her side. “Wake up, little lady,” he says, and Kate stirs from her slumber. 

She squints. “Where are we?” 

“The doctors,” he says, “this nice man here is going to make sure that you’re taken care of.” 

“But we can’t….” 

“Rest assured, Miss, everything is going to be okay. Now I just need to know your date of birth---“ 

“She’s legal,” Seth interjects. 

The doctor clears his throat. “I was talking to the patient, sir.” 

“And you forget our deal.” 

His hand grips tightly around his gun but it his hidden where Kate can’t see it. The doctor clears his throat. “Very well. I’ll do what I can. But I won’t get anywhere with you glowering at me, sir. So can you please wait outside?” 

“She better have all of her limbs in tack when she comes out,” he threatens, and waits outside. 

He paces outside for what seems like an eternity. Kate finally emerges, being led out by the doctor who holds her up. She blows her nose again in a tissue that she must have gotten from there. 

“It’s a common cold,” she croaks. 

Seth looks at the doctor. “Are you sure?” 

“That’s what all of the signs point to,” the doctor says, “I happened to have some of the cold medicine you need on the premises. We’ve got a pharmacy attached to our building. Take two pills once a day for a week and it should clear up. If it doesn’t by the time you finish the bottle, come back. I’ll happily give you more. The gun won’t be needed.” 

Kate sneezes again. “What gun?” 

“Thank you for your time doctor. But I’d better get her home. The fevers making her hear things!” 

He picks Kate up off of the ground so that she doesn’t have to try to walk to the car. “Did.cough.you.cough.cough.threaten.cough.him?” 

“Maybe a little. But it got results didn’t it? We’ve got the good drugs.” 

“Seth, the next time I’m sick and you use your gun on someone to get me medicine, I’m going to sneeze on everything you love.” 

“It’s a good thing you’ve already got snot coming out everywhere then.” 

Kate blinks. “Huh?” 

He chuckles, and kisses her on the forehead. “C’mon sickie, let’s get you home. Before the good doctor decides to call the cops on us.”


End file.
